The objective of this study is to determine the efficacy of psychoactive agents, analgesics and anti-emetics for potential or comparative use as anti-depressants, anti-emetics, analgesics, hypnotics and appetite stimulating agents in cancer patients. Butorphenol has been found to be an effective analgesic in post-operative patients. Delta 9-THC is an effective anti-anxiety agent. Studies are underway evaluating 19-OH testosterone, lithium carbonate as anti-depressants and appetite stimulating agents. Domperidone, a peripheral acting dopa-aminergic blocker, will be evaluated for anti-emetic and appetite stimulation. Studies include the development of psychologic assay methods to judge the pattern of response and the character of the patient population. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Regelson, W., Butler, J. R., Peek, L. A., Moore, M., and Lubin, L. A.: Treatment effects of Delta 9-THC in an advanced cancer population. Ed. S. Cohen and R. C. Stillman. In: Therapeutic potential of marihuana, Plenum Press, N.Y. 1976. Lubin, L., Butler, J. R., Regelson, W.: Anti-depressant effects of delta nine-tetrahydrocannabinol. J. of Psycho-Pharmacology, in press, 1976.